Boxed In
by Korval
Summary: A night under the stars, a conversation about the future, a humorous offer, and a fake (?) spell. Will someone get boxed in with words spoken in jest, but with serious intent? H/HR


**Boxed with Words**

DISCLAIMER: This is a not for profit fan fiction. I do not own the characters herein.

It was a warm late summer night and the stars shone brilliantly in the sky.

Harry & Hermione lay on a grassy knoll staring up into the night sky.

Hermione looked over at Harry, but could only see the dim outline of his form. "Hey Harry, are you still awake?"

"Just looking at the stars Hermione, just looking at the stars"

"What do you want out of life? After Voldemort is gone, I mean."

A long pause ensued. "I think what I want more than anything is to find the things I never had as a child. A wife whose eyes always say I love you, whose wit challenges me, whose faith inspires me. Children I can love and spoil, and never abuse or neglect. A job that supports us, but gives something back to the world. A home that feels lived in and loved, but never sterile." Harry chuckled. "Not too spectacular for the one who has to defeat Voldemort, is it?"

"Spectacular no, but it has you written all over it Harry. Just very, very...you..."

"So what do you want Hermione?"

Another long pause ensued. "I know exactly what I want, but I'm never going to get it. So I'm kind of trying to figure out alternatives now" replied Hermione with a touch of sadness.

Harry sat up. "That's not like you Mione. You've always gone for what you want, even if it was close to impossible - like SPEW. Besides, it's not like you're in this alone. I'll do whatever I can to help you, Ron will, the rest of the Weaselys, heck you have lots of people who will help you."

"I know Harry, but it's just not going to happen, so lets..."

"Is it something completely impossible?"

"No, but..."

"Is it something I could help you achieve?"

"Well, yes theoretically anyway. But..."

"Well you would help me get what I want right? So whatever it is, I'll promise to help you get it - ok?"

"NO Harry! I mean I would be happy to help you of course, but I don't really think you want to help me on this..."

"I don't understand Mione, you ask me what I want and I tell you. I ask what you want and you evade the subject. And now you're saying I won't help you! I'm feeling a little hurt actually..." Harry chuckled, "Where has my best friend gone, that she would hesitate to count on me..."

Harry's chuckle reassured her, that he wasn't seriously upset with her. But she knew Harry and his teasing always had a core of truth.

"Fine if you must know, I want to get married. There happy now?" Hermione wrapped her arms around her legs and stared at the dim figure stretched out on the grass.

"Well why the heck wouldn't I help you? What the heck is so hard about that? Decorations - happy to help, don't know much, but ok. Money - I have tons more than I need. I mean what's the problem?"

"Well..."

"Wait, don't say it! It's not something icky like you like girls or something? I mean I would try to be supportive and all..."

"HARRY! YUCK! No, I don't like girls ok? Sheesh! I know who I want to marry and there is no way in a million years that you would help me get him - ok?"

"Hermione, if it means your happiness I would help you get anyone - except maybe Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters... OH MY GOD! IT'S MALFOY ISN'T IT? You've fallen in love with Draco? That slime? That self-centered pervert, that..."

Hermione kicked him in the side. "It's not Draco or anyone else you disapprove of ok. Now can we just drop it?"

"No we can not just drop it" Harry jumped to his feet, "Hermione I swear whoever it is, I'll..."

Hermione knocked him to the ground and covered his mouth with both her hands. "Harry, there is no way I'm going to let you promise or swear anything on this subject. Since you are being a completely insensitive jerk about this, I guess I have no choice other than to tell you. "I want to marry you, you moron."

Harry stopped struggling as Hermione took her hands off his mouth and rolled off him. "Now do you see why I don't want you promising to help me on this? I would never trap you or trick you like that."

The tears that were threatening were curtailed by Harry's low chuckling. "Me? You want to marry me? That's a good one Hermione..."

Hermione turned to face him, "I'm not joking you idiot!"

Harry however, did not stop his low chuckle. "And when exactly did you decide this, Hermione? Tonight, under the stars? Did the romantic night sky just overwhelm you or what?"

"Harry Potter, you are the most exasperating man I know! I've loved you since first year and I've been falling for you ever since. You never cease to amaze me with how brave, caring and generous you are. And you have never been less than kind to me, except when you tease me - prat!"

"Ok Hermione, I'm convinced. You love magical me Harry and no other. So when do you want to get married, eh?" You want to wait a few years to have an opportunity to change you mind, a few months, this weekend at Hogsmeade, or tonight under the stars?"

"OH AS IF! Even IF you were serious and actually wanted to marry me, it takes months to plan a wedding, get a church, get caterers..."

Harry actually laughed out loud this. "Stop thinking like a Muggle, Hermione! Muggles get married in churches, Wizards and Witches get married with spells. And you can do those spells anywhere and anytime you are both willing. Of course the spells only work if you both want them too, unlike Muggle weddings. So anytime works, even tonight..." Harry chuckled again.

Harry jumped to his feet and gestured with his wand, which emitted a dim glow. Harry bowed and swept his hand around an imaginary store. "Welcome, welcome my dear lady to the Wedding Spell Emporium! My name is Harry and I'll be your salesman today! So My Dear Lady let my show you our fine collection of wedding spells? We have several in stock! There's the 1 year marriage, popular in some circles, but I can't really recommend it. Then there's the revocable lifetime marriage, the most popular of all, although 20% end revoked. There's the non-revocable lifetime marriage, not very popular sad to say." Harry stopped his gesturing and peered closely at her face. "Hmm, you seem a little young - just how old are you anyway?" Not waiting for an answer, Harry jumped back with a look of exaggerated surprise. "What! Only 16 you say... I'm sorry my lady, but these spells only work if you are at least 17. Unless you have permission of your parents or guardian. No? Then I'm afraid you will have to come back when you turn 17." Harry stopped speaking, looking for all the world like a crestfallen salesman who had just lost a big sale.

Although part of her resented Harry taking her dream so lightly, the greater part of her was relieved that her revelation had not made him uncomfortable or ruined their friendship. A (very) small smile played around Hermione's lips, "Woe is me - I had so hoped to marry tonight under the stars. Have you nothing, nothing at all Good Sir?"

"Hmm, I wonder..." spoke Harry, now doing an excellent imitation of Mr. Ollivander in Diagon Alley. "Let me check the back my Lady." Harry motioned as opening and stepping through a door. After searching for several minutes, he exclaimed, "Ahaa!"

Hermione's tension was almost completely gone, and she was totally enjoying Harry's little skit. Hermione clasped her hands together, "Have you found a way to help me then Good Sir?"

Harry carefully blew the dust of the imaginary box. "Perhaps my Lady, perhaps... This is a very old spell, one which we had almost forgotten about. Very rare, very powerful..." Harry sighed theatrically, "...but I'm not sure it if it is what you were looking for..."

"And why would that be Oh Great Spell Salesman? Does it have that silly age limit restriction also?"

Harry bowed to her, "No My Lady, it does not - it would allow you to marry tonight under the stars, if that truly be thou desire. Unlike a normal wedding spell, this rare spell joins the souls of 2 people for all eternity."

"It sounds very romantic!"

"Aye my Lady, it is... But it is a rare pair that can make it work. Souls that are compatible for all eternity are rarer than snowflakes at the equator. Also, for whatever reason, it only works for couples that have a very high level of magical talent."

Hermione snorted, "I am the smartest witch of my generation and my love is the most powerful wizard. If that's not good enough, I'll eat the parchment that spell is written on!"

"My goodness! And so modest too..." smirked Harry

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "It sounds wonderful, I'll take it!"

"An excellent choice, an excellent choice. Not recommended for the faint of heart of course, but you are in House Gryffindor after all. Now I need to give you a few standard caveats and cautions before selling you this fine product. The first is just a reminder that it is for all eternity, so there are no refunds, returns, or exchanges permitted. The second is that it only works if you are both of sound mind, compatible souls, and have a strong and unselfish love for one another. The third is that since it binds your souls, you will always find one another even after reincarnation or other astral disruption. Finally, the soul bonding allows for telepathy, empathy, and other forms of deep astral connection."

"So my Lady, knowing the cautions, warnings, and caveats of a soul bonding marriage, is it still your wish?"

Hermione laughed and shoved Harry's shoulder "Of course I do you twit?"

"I'm sorry my Lady, but for this to be a valid transaction requires a touch of formality. Stand please and take out your wand. You need to repeat after me - but substitute your name for mine & vice-versa and also man for woman and him for her. Oh and last but not least we need to touch wands after the end"

I, Harry James Potter,

I, Hermione Jane Granger,

being a man of sound mind and untainted soul,

being a woman of sound mind and untainted soul,

Affirm before the 4 great Elements,

Affirm before the 4 great Elements,

Wind, Water, Earth, and Fire,

Wind, Water, Earth, and Fire,

that without let or reservation

that without let or reservation

I love and trust this woman

I love and trust this man

Hermione Jane Granger,

Harry James Potter

with all my heart and soul

with all my heart and soul

and wish to be bound to her

and wish to be bound to him

forever more

forever more

body to body

body to body

heart to heart

heart to heart

mind to mind

mind to mind

soul to soul

soul to soul

Upon Earth

Upon Earth

and in Heaven

and in Heaven

Amen

Amen

Although she knew that this was not real, Hermione heart and soul had leapt at the words they were speaking. She hoped that if they someday married for real, that these words would have been the basis of their marriage.

Harry and Hermione reached out their wands, which were now glowing silver and touched them together. Some small golden sparks ran down the wands and dissolved into their hands.

"Well my dear Lady, I hope you enjoy the product you have just purchased. I suggest we now find our repose as I am quite exhausted." Harry's regal manner was broken with a loud yawn.

"That's it? No rainbows, shooting stars, earthquakes, or anything?" Hermione's hands were perched on her hips. "I mean sheesh Harry, you thought up some beautiful words, the least you could do was a few special effects." Hermione also yawned loudly.

"Sorry Hermione, I'll try to do better next time" and Harry flopped down onto the grass. "Are you coming to bed?" Harry chuckled softly, "I mean it is our wedding night after all."

"Harry Potter, I don't know much about wedding spells, but I do know how you consummate them! If you think I'm going to have sex with you after that lame ass fake wedding spell, you have another think coming."

"Hermione, my dear Lady Wife. You are right that all the wedding spells are consummated by having sex. All of them, but this one. This one either works or not - no sex necessary. We have the rest of eternity together, we'll have sex when we are both ready ok? Now come to bed"

Hermione stood for a second longer and then sighed with exasperation. Lying down she curled into him. Harry snaked an arm around her and pulled her close. Before she fell asleep she leaned over and whispered into his ear, "You are without a doubt the most infuriating and exasperating man I have ever met. Anyone else would have used this as an excuse to make love to me." She started to kiss his cheek, but at the last moment planted a gentle kiss on his lips instead. "Good night Harry" my Lord Husband

"Good night Hermione, my Lady Wife"

[Next day - Hogwarts Library]

Hermione put her books down at her usual table in the library and opened her Potions book. After staring blankly at the words for several minutes, Hermione grimaced - she could not stop thinking about last night. Wedding Spells... Nodding to herself she stood and walked over to the librarian. Do you have any books on wedding spells?

The librarian gave her a long suffering look. The librarian shook her head and sighed, muttering "girls and their fantasies..." Returning a short minute later, the librarian handed her a book titled - _The Compleat Guide to Magickal Weddings_. "You must be the last girl in the school to read this. Most girls read it before the end of their third year."

Hermione blushed and thanked her and returned to her table. Quickly skipping over the vast majority of the book which dealt with dresses, decorations, and other fluff she focused on the actual wedding spells themselves.

_There are a number of different wedding spells. These fall into 3 basic categories. The first category has a finite time limit (e.g. 1, 2, 5 years) and is mainly used when a couple is unsure of their long-term compatibility or for a political marriage. The 2nd category is a lifetime revocable spell. This is used when a couple intends a lifelong commitment, but are not 100% sure of their compatibility (note approximately 22% of these spells are revoked). The final category is the lifetime non-revocable spell. Relatively few couples choose this spell as it can be disastrous if a couple is not deeply committed and compatible._

_Wedding spells share a number of common requirements. The first requirement is that the couple actually desires to be wed. The spells will uniformly fail if this condition is not satisfied. The second requirement is that the couple be of sound mind and be of legal age (17) to undertake vows. If underage, A parent or guardian may grant permission to wed up to 2 years early (15). The third requirement (only for lifetime spells) is the couple loves one another. Finally the couple must consummate their marriage within 24 hours. If this condition is not satisfied, the spell will wear off and be voided._

Skimming through the rest of the chapter, Hermione verified that the book mentioned nothing about soul-bonding. Oh well, I knew it was too good to be real... She wiped a tear from her eye and returned the book to the librarian.

"That was quick. Most girls pore over that book for hours, giggling all the while."

"I was just doing some research on a wedding spell I heard about - a soul-bonding. Since the book didn't mention it, I guess it was fictional."

"Oh it's not fictional dear, just exceedingly rare. It's also not exactly a wedding spell. I'll be right back." The librarian went back into the stacks and after a short wait, returned with another book. "Not too many people ever ask for this one, in fact you are the first person this year."

"Oh..." said Hermione, feeling disappointed. She picked up the book and started to walk away. I guess Harry didn't really...

"Of course young Mr. Potter did spend quite a bit of time with it late last year."

Hermione paused briefly, "really... how interesting..." Oh crap...

Sitting back down, she perused the book. Several passages in particular caught her eye.

_A soul-bonding is theorized to only work for individual of very high magical potential. The few known soul-bondings have validated this (e.g. Godric Gryffindor & Rowenna Ravenclaw)._

_While not a wedding spell, per say, a soul-bonding links two people far more closely than a wedding spell. It would be more accurate to describe a wedding spell as a (very) weak soul-bonding. Therefore, a soul-bonding is recognized under the law as a marriage for all intents and purposes. Several of the traditional limitations & requirements of wedding spells do not apply to soul-bonding, notably the age requirement and need for physical consummation._

_Best friends are the most likely candidates for a soul-bonding. Friendship alone however is insufficient. Trust, personality, love, sacrifice, and commitment are also essential components. Two people that are the best of friends, whose personalities are both compatible & complimentary, who would sacrifice their lives or happiness for the other, who have a deep and unselfish love, and have an unshakeable trust for one another have an excellent likelihood of successful soul-bonding._

Reading to the end of the book, in particular the description of the ceremony itself, shock warred with happiness in Hermione's heart. "Harry Potter, I'm going to kill you..." if my parents don't kill me first

And they lived happily ever after...

Author's Note: I have had this story kicking around for several years, I originally intended to add additional content, but that never happened. Maybe I'll extend it someday, but don't hold your breath...


End file.
